warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Ice/Chapter 20
Chapter description :A ThunderClan patrol returns to their camp because of a failed patrol. Fireheart wonders if he can trust anyone, even himself. When the patrol reaches the Clan's camp, Tigerclaw explains that the patrol failed because the river they were going to cross had melted. Fireheart looks along the clearing to see if Graystripe had left the camp. Fireheart heads for the nursery, hoping to find him. As he approaches, he hears Graystripe meow. He hopes that Graystripe was grateful that he took the final place in the raiding party. Suddenly, Graystripe lunges at Fireheart. He believes that Fireheart thought he would betray ThunderClan. Fireheart explains that he wanted to save him from having to make a choice, and was only trying to protect him. Graystripe replies that he can make his own choices, and that he doesn't need protecting. :They continue fighting until Bluestar tells them to stop. She tells Fireheart to meet her in her den, and Graystripe to go to his nest. When they reach her den, Bluestar asks Fireheart questions about what happened. Fireheart claims that he can't explain what's going on, although he is only keeping Graystripe's secret. Bluestar says that she won't tolerate Clanmates fighting, and lets Fireheart go. Fireheart knows that he can't tell her Graystripe's secret, because she won't believe him. Fireheart goes to the warriors' den and curls up in his nest. He goes to sleep, and wakes up early the next day. :Early the next morning, Fireheart goes to Yellowfang's den because he wants to see Cinderpaw. Yellowfang is sleeping beside Brindleface's sick kits. Fireheart doesn't want to wake Yellowfang, so he creeps quietly to Cinderpaw's nest. The blood has been washed from her fur, and Fireheart wonders if she had washed it herself. He crouches beside Cinderpaw's nest, and stays with her until dawn. Yellowfang wakes up, and asks Fireheart why he is there. He says that he came to see Cinderpaw, and Yellowfang tells him that she is doing well. :Fireheart goes to the clearing, and sees that Tigerclaw is addressing some warriors and apprentices. He tells him that Graystripe had showed up as well, and had been talking with Bluestar. Tigerclaw is telling the warriors and apprentices that they should catch as much prey as they can, because the woods will have lots of prey during the thaw. Dustpaw says that there's still some fresh-kill in the store, but Tigerclaw says that it will be crow-food soon. He tells Longtail to organize hunting parties, and then leaves to Bluestar's den. Longtail tells Fireheart that he can go with Sandpaw and Mousefur to hunt, and that Graystripe can hunt with Whitestorm and Brackenpaw. :The two hunting groups leave the camp together. Rain clouds cover the sun, and the snow is turning to slush. Mousefur leads Fireheart and Sandpaw through Tallpines. She says that she'll take Sandpaw with her, and that Fireheart can hunt alone. She tells him to meet her back at camp at sunhigh. He goes through the trees thinking about the fight that he and Graystripe had. He wondered if they could still be friends. He makes his way to the oak woods near the Twolegplace, and thinks of Princess. He walked towards her fence, and called into the garden. Then, he waits in the undergrowth for Princess to start looking for him. He hears her coming, and is about to greet her, but then Fireheart smells a second scent. He sees Princess, and she is carrying a small white kit in her mouth. She lays it down on the leaves, and wraps her tail around it. Fireheart quietly walks over to Princess, and then bends down to sniff the kit. Princess looks at Fireheart, and she tells him that she brought it for him, and that she wants him to take it back to his Clan so it can be his apprentice. Characters Major *Graystripe *Bluestar *Princess }} Minor *Mousefur *Dustpaw *Tigerclaw *Yellowfang *Cinderpaw *Sandpaw *Unnamed white kit }} Mentioned *Brindleface *Brackenpaw }} Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 20nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 20 Category:Fire and Ice Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages